Music
The Chikkun Takkun soundtrack was produced by Pony Canyon and Studio Pierrot in 1984. The series was scored with numerous instrumental songs, mostly performed with synthesizer keyboards. The soundtrack was released as "Chikkun Takkun BGM" on vinyl record in 1984, through Canyon Records. It was exclusive to Japan and has not been fully re-released since then. The series opening and ending themes have since appeared on various anime music compilation CDs. Vocal songs There are three songs with lyrics associated with the Chikkun Takkun series. Two of them serve as the opening theme ("Love Me Chikkun!!") and ending theme ("Dr. Bell's Theme"), while one does not appear in the actual series ("Lemon-Coloured Sentimentality"). Soundtrack tracklist There are 18 tracks listed on the LP album, but several different songs are grouped under one title. # [[Love Me Chikkun!!|'好きしてチックン！！ / Love Me Chikkun!!']] # スペース・ファンタジー / Space Fantasy: This theme accompanies any scenes taking place in the expanses of space, particularly important establishing shots. # スクランブル / Scramble: (4') The first of these usually accompanies moments of the Nazumar and Menfo racing against each other. The ensuing 3 usually play over actions scenes or moments of victory. # 'ミコのエアロビクス / Miko's Aerobics: (2') The first one is a peppy song that plays during light-hearted moments. The second one plays whenever the Kyunkyuns are doing aerobics or are meant to look cool. # 'モコのオトメチックメロディー / Moko's Otome-tic Melody: This title contains a pun; "otome" is a Japanese word for a girl or young woman. This theme plays whenever Moko is overwhelmed with emotion and begins to cry. # ママのテーム / Mama's Theme: The theme that accompanies moments with Futsuko Nanda. It is city pop-style and mostly composed of saxophone. # 怪獣ダンス / Monster Dance: A salsa-esque song that usually goes with scenes of monsters and other creatures. # Dr.ベルの感情 / Dr. Bell's Emotions: (2''') The first is a twangy track with guitar and slide whistles. The second track sounds vaguely like carnival music. These tracks play either over establishing shots, or when Dr. Bell is especially lovesick. # [[Lemon-Coloured Sentimentality|レモン色のセンチメンタル / Lemon-Coloured Sentimentality']] # '''UFOドッキング / UFO Docking:' (3') The first of these is a synth-heavy track made to sound like the chirping and beeping of an old, bulky computer. The second one has more of a melody and usually plays during short races. The third sounds like an airy version of the first, with flute and some ambience. These play during shots establishing technology or computers. # 'キュンキュンズのテーム / Kyunkyuns' Theme: (3) The first is a very casual, twangy theme, which plays when the Kyunkyuns are hanging around town. The second is one of the most iconic pieces of background music in the show, a keyboard piece usually playing when the Kyunkyuns are biking or Dr. Bell is especially infatuated. # オモチャのパーティー / Toy Party: A pseudo-salsa song that plays in episode 7 when the plush dolls go to their dance party. # ドタバタテンテコマイ / Endless Slapstick: (3') The first one is the song that plays when the Kyunkyuns are beating up Dr. Bell as a group. The second is the theme of on-foot chases, usually over the Waruchin. The third contains heavy synth, and usually accompanies spaceship chases with a lot of collisions. # 'ノコギリ岩の恐怖 / Rock Saw Horror: An especially tense track that plays during suspenseful moments. This is named for the rock quarry of episode 5. # Dr.ベルをやっつけろ！/ Let's Take Out Dr. Bell!: The theme for when the Kyunkyuns or Chikkun beat up Dr. Bell. # 幻想の世界 / Fantasy World: A dreamy-sounding track featuring a woman singing acapella. This usually plays whenever establishing a place as being magical or out of this world. # キュンキュンズの友情 / Kyunkyuns' Friendship: An emotional, string instrument-heavy track for when the characters are especially emotional. # Dr.ベルのテーム / Dr. Bell's Theme Category:Browse